Jealous
by QueenLanaP
Summary: Regina y Emma son pareja viven juntas, pero la morena esta harta de sentirse celosa por tener que compartir a Emma con el mundo ya que la rubia es striper. Entonces Regina decide que es hora de poner a celosa a Emma. PARA ADULTOS JAJAJ


Aqui va un One Shot jaja es mi primera vez asi que no seais malos jejje besooos

Miro a todos lados de nuestra bonita casa, a las paredes llenas de cuadros comprados entre las dos y fotografías con los mejores momentos que habíamos compartido tu y yo; California, Florencia, Las Vegas, Sydney, París, Londres, España, México y Dubai entre otros. Pero esos son mis favoritos sin duda. Observo con tristeza la foto del fin de año del 2005, justo nuestro primer beso cuando por fin entramos en el 2006. Empiezo a tener frío y a sentirme ridícula desnuda, sentada en la mesa del comedor con la cena preparada para mi novia y yo. Novia o eso creo, la verdad es que no se lo que somos.

Pensarlo solo me trae ganas de romper el vaso de vino casi vacío que tengo delante mío, solo pienso en donde diablos estas. ¿Por qué? me lo pregunto, si ya sé la respuesta. Me gustaría que estuvieras en mi lugar para saber lo que se siente al compartirte. Yo nunca te he roto una promesa, siempre te he sido leal y fiel así que no me hagas gritar de rabia e impotencia. Aun así tiro la copa que contenía unas gotas de vino y se rompe en mil pedazos al chocar contra la mesa. ¿No ves que estoy celosa?

A veces me gustaría ponerme en tu lugar, ser tan libre y despreocupada como tu. Yo siempre tengo que ser la perfecta de las dos, la que mantiene la relación mientras tu contoneas y muestras tu precioso cuerpo delante de tanta gente. No me gusta. No quiero que lo hagas mas pero como soy tan tonta no te digo nada. A veces pienso que tu no tienes la culpa, que tu solo haces tu trabajo sin saber que me molesta, pero eso pensamientos se me pasan enseguida cuando mi mejor amiga Mary me dice que si de verdad me quieres sabrías que no me gusta que te toquen cientos de manos mientras te meten dinero en sitios donde solo me pertenecen a mi.

Tiene razón, y por eso me encuentro ahora en esta situación dolorosa. Creo que soy la única de esta relación que siente amor por la otra persona, pensé que como te amo tanto nos bastaría. Pero no, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Me levanto de la silla, ya medio tiritando y sin querer tiro la silla al suelo. Siento que algunas lágrimas están apunto de salir de mis ojos color chocolate y miro al techo para contenerlos. Solo puedo ver los ojos verdes de mi amor y pierdo el control totalmente.

Empiezo a tirar toda la cena, incluyendo las velas que caen al suelo junto a los cubiertos y las dos copas. Me calmo un poco después de eso, ahora me siento un poco mejor al mirar lo bonito que esta el cielo lleno de estrellas. Me miro en el espejo grande que hay en el largo pasillo y me doy cuenta de que no puedo seguir así. Me visto con un hermoso vestido negro pegado, con escote y hasta las rodillas. A Emma le vuelve loca, o eso le dice siempre. Yo la verdad me veo buenísima, así que salgo de casa.

No tardo en llegar al bar donde Emma baila casi siempre, aunque yo pensaba que hoy vendría a casa. Error. Lo bueno es que mi rubia y yo tenemos amigos en común y nuestros amigos siempre van a verla así que no estaré sola. Exactamente, estaban todos en una mesa. Se sorprendieron al verme, porque hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido no ir. Hoy no vengo por ella, quiero divertirme.

Emma esta en el escenario ya, no quiero verlo así que como veo que mi ex, Tink, esta siendo pesada conmigo decido seguirle el rollo. El alcohol me afecta, lo se porque si no no seria capaz de subirme a la mesa y bailar pegada a Tink mientras Emma baila en el escenario. No aguanta mucho y me besa. No se que hago, no me gusta como me besa pero la sigo. Abro la boca para que pueda descargar su desesperación y deseo por mi batallando con mi lengua. Sus manos me tocan demasiado para estar en público pero nadie nos presta atención, claramente todos miran a la hermosa rubia subida en la barra de _striptease_.

Nos giramos las dos sin parar de besarnos, lamernos y mordisquearnos la boca de la otra y entonces mis ojos chocolate se cruzan con tus ojos verdes. Veo algo en ellos, los conozco muy bien, creo que estas a punto de llorar pero enseguida cambias de mirada, ahora veo otra cosa. Esta celosa. Me gusta, me gusta que estés celosa porque por fin te esta poniendo en mi lugar. Estoy besando automáticamente a Tink, solo muevo los labios. No siento nada, solo tus ojos en mí.

Te odio y te amo al mismo tiempo. Y odio los momentos en que hacíamos el amor, porque veo que haces casi lo mismo ahora que te miro en el escenario. Mueves las caderas como cuando beso tu sexo y quieres más, abres la boca y te metes dos dedos enlazándolos con tu lengua de la misma forma que cuando mis dedos entran en ti. Y lo estas haciendo todo esto mirándome a los ojos, como cuando llegamos las dos juntas al orgasmo. Aun así, no paro de mover los labios dentro de Tink, ni me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo ya que ella no me hace sentir nada.

Deja de mirarme así, no me lo merezco. He cambiado de idea. No mereces estar celosa cuando yo he estado durante más de seis años. No me juzgues, no tienes derecho y veo en tus ojos que lo estas haciendo. Ya se que en estos momentos estoy siendo odiosa pero tu lo has sido durante todos estos años, esto no es nada comparado con lo que tu me has estado haciendo. Solo estoy celosa de toda esta chusma que se encuentra en este pub. Solo soy humana, solo estoy enamorada de ti. No me merezco que me juzgues. No quiero compartirte.

Cuando termina su baile siento mi sexo muy húmedo y me odio a mi misma por sentir deseo por una persona que debería odiar. Dejo de besar a Tink y hago el amago de bajar de la mesa pero escucho una voz por los altavoces.

**-Es hora del voluntario**-dice Emma con el micrófono en la mano**-Tú, la morena que esta encima de la mesa**-me señala**-Te veo muy caliente ya.**

Sé lo que es un voluntario, he odiado a los voluntarios de Emma casi tanto o más que a ella. Cada noche Emma sube a una persona, casi siempre a hombres y les baila. Nunca se quita la ropa antes, siempre se reserva para el voluntario. Cuando termina de bailarle se queda solo en bragas.

El público empieza a aplaudir y me veo obligada a subir al escenario donde Emma está apoyada en la barra. Me ayuda a subir con una mano y me tumba en el suelo, no se si estoy nerviosa o enfadada. Supongo que las dos cosas. Empieza a sonar la música, es _Partition_ de Beyonce, ahora si que estoy nerviosa. No paro de mirarla a los ojos,está encima mío de pie con las piernas separadas una en cada lado de mi pie. Ella también me mira y solo puedo ver deseo en ellos. Rápidamente se sienta encima de mi sexo con las piernas abiertas seguido por la música. Siento su sexo caliente y húmedo, no puedo parar de mirarla. Con la ayuda de la voz de Beyonce, Emma empieza a mover las caderas frotándose contra mi haciendo círculos y me siento en el cielo mismo. Echa su cabeza para atrás igual que su melena larga y aunque ahora no puedo ver sus ojos no para de frotarse.

Siento que la gente empieza a chillar cuando Emma se quita el mini top que llevaba y se queda en sujetador blanco de encaje pero empiezo a sentir que estamos las dos solas. Baja la espalda y se pega a mi.

**-Haré que te olvides de ella**-me susurra.

Empieza a gatear y siento sus pechos en mi boca y no puedo aguantarme a lamer lo que esta a vista. Al ver que mi lengua chupar su cuerpo gatea más adelante para que mi boca se quede pegado a su sexo. Como lleva la falda la gente no puede ver pero empiezo a lamerle las bragas mientras ella hace círculos con sus caderas. No me deja hacerlomáss, y se levanta para cambiarse de posición.

Antes estaba mirando al público, ahora la gente puede disfrutar de su trasero. Al poner de nuevo su sexo en mi boca siento que las bragas han sido apartadas un poco y ahora puedo lamerlo bien. No puedo escuchar siestáa gimiendo o no por culpa de la música y los chillidos de la gente pero me los imagino y siento mi sexo más húmedo aún si es posible. No puedo creer que me haya levantado el vestido hasta los pechos. Me siento mejor al saber que me he puesto medias negras aunque sean un poco transparentes.

Me masajea los pechos encima del sujetador y el vestido, no puedo controlar mis gritos pero nadie los puede escuchar gracias a dios. Se acerca más, gateando, ahora su boca lame mi sexo encima de la medias mientras yo le hago lo mismo. Estoy perdida y rendida a sus pies. Se cambia de posición de nuevo, estamos cara a cara y nos miramos a los ojos. No se porque, veo amor y deseo en ellos. Trago saliva cuando se empieza a soltar el sujetador. Rápidamente coloca mis manos en sus pechos para que el público no las vea y empezó a masajearlos mientras ella se frota contra mi sexo.

Se levanta dándose la vuelta para que el público no vea sus pechos. Se sienta encima de mi dándome la espalda, se tumba y yo le cojo de los dos pechos para seguir masajeandolos mientras ella frota su culo contra mi sexo. Me siento morir, esto es demasiado para mi. Pero entonces Emma me empieza a susurrar la letra.

**Take all of me**

_Hazme tuya_

**I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like**

_Yo solo quiero ser la chica que te gusta_

**The kinda girl you like, girl you like**

_El tipo de chica que te gusta_

**Take all of me**

_Hazme tuya_

**I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like**

_Yo solo quiero ser la chica que te gusta_

**The kinda girl you like**

_El tipo de chica que te gusta_

**Is right here with me**

_Esta justo aquí_

Pienso en eso. ¿Esto es lo que quiere Emma? Yo no quiero vivir así. Me esta gustando esto, pero no quiero ser una chica así, este tipo de chica. Si a Emma le va este tipo tendré que dejarla ir. ¿Esto lo hace con todos sus voluntarios? Me siento morir. No se cuanto tiempo me ha estado mirando a los ojos con preocupación pero cuando la miro, las lagrimas que he contenido toda la noche empiezan a salir. Aparto la vista de esos ojos verdes y miro al público, de repente siento vergüenza de lo que estoy haciendo. En seguida, siento que me toma de la mano y me saca de allí. Me bajo el vestido como puedo y la sigo hasta donde ella me lleve.

Me empotra contra una de las paredes que supongo que nos encontramos en su camerino y me besa con amor. Esto si es amor, siento que me muero ahí mismo. Siento que he esperado toda la vida para sentir tanta suavidad y delicadeza en sus labios.

**-Te amo Gina**-me susurra llorando.

No entiendo muy bien qué es lo que pasa. ¿Por qué llora ella? Apoya su frente con la mía mientras entrelazamos los dedos. Oigo su respiración y me siento en casa después de tanto tiempo.

**-¿Por qué te has besado con esa chica? Creía que estábamos bien. **

**-No, no lo estábamos Em. **

**-Si no estabas a gusto conmigo porque no me lo dijiste?**

**-Emma, se supone que somos una pareja, tienes que saber las cosas por ti también. Es por tu trabajo. Me mata cada vez que te subes al escenario a mostrar y a compartir tu cuerpo. Te quiero solo para mi. **

**-Regina**-se separa de mi, no me gusta que me llame por mi nombre, prefiero cuando me llama Gina**-Hemos hablado millones de veces sobre esto, me has dicho siempre que no te importaba mi trabajo.**

**-Eres mi pareja, se supone que tienes que saber estas cosas.**

**-¡Esto es alucinante! Contigo es imposible. Es verdad que mi trabajo es una de las peores cosas que hay si tienes pareja, pero la barrera que tienes puesta ante ti es imposible cruzarla. Yo tendré mis defectos pero admite que tu tampoco has sido perfecta.**

Emma tiene toda la razón, no hay nadie perfecto aquí. Me doy cuenta de yo también he tenido parte de culpa con mi coraza. Hasta ahora nadie ha podido derribarla, ni siquiera Emma, pero de repente me siento valiente de intentarlo. Me pego a su cuerpo y la abrazo.

**-Em, te amo. Te prometo que si dejas el trabajo intentamos entre las dos derribar mi muro.**

Ella se separa un poco de mi y con una sonrisa me besa.

**-Vámonos a casa**-me susurra mientras yo cierro los ojos feliz, con una sonrisa y me saca de allí tomándome de la mano.

**-¡Lo dejo!**-le chilla Emma a la jefa.

**-Como que lo dejas. Emma vuelve aquí. **

Pero Emma no le hace caso. Se centra en mis ojos y me besa apasionadamente. Me subo en su moto y nos largamos de ahí para siempre a nuestra casa.


End file.
